The New Prophecy Rewritten: 1 Sunhigh
by Leopardstorm
Summary: Ever wondered if the Erins had other ideas for the second series? LittleSpark and myself have explored this world - and found a version you may enjoy. Collaborative effort  1/6
1. Prologue

**Hmmm...Leopardstorm's back...but he's not alone. Ever wondered if SkyClan had been mentioned before Sunset? If the four forest Clans didn't move at all, in fact the Twolegs didn't even invade? Well this is our rewrite of The New Prophecy. If you needed that explaining. Now you may have noticed 'our' in one of the preceding sentences. That is because my trusty reviewer LittleSpark will be helping me write this - Chapter 1 will be theirs. Double the author, double the excitement! **

**Happy Reading!**

**Leopardstorm (and LittleSpark).**

**Prologue**

Leafstar surveyed her fledgling Clan with pride on top of the Sky Rock. Life had been quite easy since Firestar and his mate Sandstorm had left the Clan to go back to their own, far away to the North. She never expected to see the two cats who rebuilt a broken band of cats again, but often she looked out into the forest that they disappeared into to head back to their own families.

She scratched her claws against the smooth rock in satisfaction and watched the Clan bustle around the gorge. There had been no sign of any rat activity since the Great Battle, Tinypaw, Rockpaw and Bouncepaw had all progressed in the training extremely well, all were ready for their warrior names, and Sagepaw and Mintpaw had gotten on well with their mentors on their first moon of training.

Hunting was still going strong, despite leaf-bare looming in on the Clan like a thunderstorm on a hot day, and Twolegs were staying well away from the gorge (at least for the moment).

"My Clan," Leafstar sighed contentedly and turned to jump off. She turned around to see Echosong, the Clan's medicine cat trot up to the Sky Rock to join her leader.

"Anything bothering you, Leafstar?" Echosong tilted her head as she joined the brown and cream leader. "I'm not sure what there is to worry about, but if there's anything the matter, I'm all ears."

"Nothing's the matter, Echosong," she dismissed the thought of trouble creeping up on her. _I'm just being paranoid…there's nothing here! _"You haven't received any signs from Fawnpelt or Cloudstar, have you?"

"No, they just told me that Firestar and Sandstorm got home safely and that they have two kits: Squirrelkit and Leafkit. Firestar respected you, Leafstar," Echosong pointed out. "He must have done to name his kit after you."

"Well," Leafstar was lost for words. "I'm honoured. Thank you, Firestar." She knew the flame-coloured leader couldn't hear her gratitude, but she knew that Firestar was a good cat, one that would lead his own Clan to many great things. Behind her, she heard pawsteps approach the spot where Leafstar and her medicine cat sat.

"The border patrols reported no problems," Leafstar's ginger-coloured deputy, Sharpclaw, joined the two senior figures at the top of the rock. "The rats haven't been scented for two moons now, Leafstar."

"That's good," Leafstar mewed, half absent-mindedly. As much as she tried to think positive about the peace that SkyClan had enjoyed for nearly three moons, she couldn't help a niggling feeling that something terrible was going to happen. Shrugging it off, she beckoned her two Clanmates to follow her down the rocks and towards the Rock Pile, in the centre of the camp.

"All cats that are old enough to catch their own prey, please gather around the Rock Pile for a Clan meeting!" she called into the air, her yowl echoing through the late autumn air. Murmurs from many cats could be heard as they wondered what their inexperienced leader wanted to catch the attention of her Clan for. In her first days, she had called Clan meetings every day, and it had started to annoy the Clan. After a few moons, however, she had managed to mature as she learnt how to be a leader, and the Clan respected the uphill struggle she had worked through as she faced the daunting task of leadership.

"Today, I want to congratulate the efforts of three apprentices – Tinypaw, Rockpaw and Bouncepaw, and their mentors. As a reward, I believe that the three apprentices are now ready to become warriors." The three named apprentices' face shone in surprise. They galloped up onto the Rock Pile gracefully and faced their warrior ceremony.

"I, Leafstar, leader of SkyClan, ask my noble ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have each learnt the ways of your noble code, and for the efforts, I ask you to join me in giving them their warrior names.

Tinypaw, Rockpaw, Bouncepaw, do you promise to uphold the traditions of SkyClan and the warrior code, and the defend and protect this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," the three nodded in unison.

"Then from this day forth, you will be called by your warrior names. Tinypaw, you will now be called Tinywhisker. I commend you for your skill and sharp-eyed techniques, and SkyClan wishes you well as a full warrior of this Clan. Rockpaw, you will now be called Rockclaw. I commend you for your strength and honour, and SkyClan wishes you well as a full warrior of this Clan. Finally, Bouncepaw, you will now be known as Bouncefoot. I commend you for your incredible jumping skills and fantastic fighting skills, and SkyClan wishes you well as a full warrior of this Clan. Let us congratulate these three warriors, and join together to wish them the best in their lives as warriors of SkyClan."

The whole Clan chanted and congratulated the three proud warriors in the centre of the Clan. Leafstar, however watched the three cats in the centre with narrowed eyes. _I know this Clan is thriving, but will it continue like that forever? Or will we disperse like Ancient SkyClan? _Leafstar shook her head of all thoughts and joined the mob of cats with Tinywhisker, Rockclaw and Bouncefoot.

**Well that's the prologue. Nothing much else to say here except...Review!**

**LittleSpark will be entertaining you in Chapter 1**

**Sincerely,**

**Leo.**


	2. Chapter 1

A dry breeze swept through the trees overhead. Although this Greenleaf had been hot and arid, there was enough water from the streams in ThunderClan's territories to give the trees enough them to thrive on.

This meant that the prey was plentiful, albeit a bit scrawnier than normal. I was going to take advantage.

Very slowly I placed my paws on the forest floor. My mouse was nibbling a seed contentedly, senses blinded to danger. Thank StarClan for that.

Tensing my hind legs, I leaped high, over the ferns that sat in my way. I had miscalculated the jump, unfortunately; the mouse squeaked in alarm and scurried away. I lunged again but it was too quick.

"Mouse dung!"

"Bad luck!" called Brackenfur, a couple of fox-lengths away. He, Sandstorm, and her apprentice, Sorrelpaw, made up the rest of the patrol. Sandstorm cast me a sympathetic look before leaping away.

I padded after her, as did Brackenfur and Sorrelpaw. The tortoiseshell apprentice flicked my flank with her tail. "It's okay, Brambleclaw. At least _you_ have a blackbird." Sorrelpaw looked down at her paws in irritation.

"But you have a rabbit," I argued back.

"You have a squirrel!"

"And you caught a vole."

"Sorrelpaw! Brambleclaw!" Sandstorm yowled back from the head of the patrol, "Stop arguing! You'll scare off all the prey." She shook her head. "Geez, Brambleclaw, you're almost as bad with my apprentice as you are with Squirrelpaw."

That irritating apprentice. As one of Sandstorm's daughters, Squirrelpaw had inherited the lithe frame and the attitude of her mother. However, she looked almost like a copy of her dad- Firestar, leader of my Clan. In other words, I have to endure her and not thwack her across the ears like I want to.

Sorrelpaw knew that we didn't get along. The entire Clan knew that. "I dunno about that," Sorrelpaw drawled, "Those two argue like elders. Elders that were mates."

Irritated, I swung a paw at her ear. She ducked, snickered, and practically pranced ahead, out of range. "You're going to be so fun to have in the warrior's den," I grumbled under my breath.

Sorrelpaw heard. "Oh, yes I am!"

Sighing, Brackenfur spoke quietly to Sandstorm, "I think we'll be lucky to get some sleep with those two."

Sorrelpaw and her two littermates, Rainpaw and Sootpaw, normally would've been warriors by this time. But Sorrelpaw had injured her paw before she could take her final assessment, and had to rest and recover for a moon. Her siblings, dull in color when compared to her, had waited for her to be ready to receive her warrior name.

Sorrelpaw had needed to redo a bit of training, but after passing her final test yesterday with flying colors, she was ready to become a warrior. In other words, me and her will be in the same den and the older cats will be lacking sleep from our verbal spars. How fun.

As we passed a large oak, I ducked my head into its roots and pulled out my blackbird and squirrel. It wasn't the biggest catch I'd ever made, but it'd do for tonight.

Our little hunting patrol began to head back to camp, jaws laden with food. Nothing of incidence happened… Then again, almost nothing of incidence aside from Sorrelpaw's accident had happened since the battle with BloodClan.

Life was becoming almost dull, but I liked it better this way. No constant battles and worries… Unless you count the squirrel that fought back a day or two ago. That was one nasty piece of work, and it was embarrassing.

With any luck, no major threat would disturb ThunderClan for a long, long time. We deserved the peace.

…

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Firestar's shout rang out across the camp.

I looked up, slightly surprised. I had been engrossed in my meal, so I hadn't noticed my leader ascending the rock. Now he stood, strong and confident, on a rock painted with the shades of the sun. Firestar's bright ginger fur was his namesake, and it blazed in the sunset.

"It is time for three of our apprentices to receive their warrior names," Firestar yowled, gazing at the Clan which was slowly gathering. "They should have received them long ago, but Sorrelpaw braved injury and her brothers sacrificed their names to wait for her."

A cheer went up at the mention of all three apprentices. Joining in, I settled into a spot next to Brightheart. She gave me a friendly nod before turning back to Highrock.

Sorrelpaw, flanked by Sootpaw and Rainpaw, padded towards Highrock. Sandstorm, Thornclaw, and Cloudtail. Leaping down from Highrock, Firestar met the mentors with a nod before facing the apprentices. "Are you all satisfied that your apprentices are ready to become warriors of ThunderClan?"

"I am," Thornclaw stated. Sandstorm and Cloudtail gave their agreement also. The apprentices looked almost ready to burst with excitement. I didn't blame them, remembering my own warrior ceremony.

Firestar raised his eyes to Silverpelt. The first stars glimmered above him. Were they ThunderClan ancestors, watching as the newest warriors were made? "I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look upon these apprentices." The Clan fell silent at these words. "They have trained hard to understand your code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

It was silent, except for the wind rushing overhead. If only the three other Clans could see us now, giving three warriors their names! Blackstar wouldn't dare to make raids on our territory…

"Rainpaw, Sootpaw, and Sorrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code to protect and to defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

A visible shiver of anticipation ran through Sootpaw's body as he opened his jaws to say, "I do."

"I do," echoed Rainpaw, excitement making his eyes glitter.

"Of course." Sorrelpaw. Who else?

Firestar was biting back a snort of exasperation when he continued with, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Rainpaw." At the mention of his name, the gray-flecked apprentice stepped forward.

"From this moment on you will be known as Rainheart. StarClan honours your patience and your courage, and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan." Firestar rested his head on Rainheart's shoulder, who licked the leader's shoulder in response. Eyes shining, Rainheart padded off to the side, watching his siblings.

Sootpaw stepped forward, and was named Sootwhisker. Sorrelpaw was given the name Sorreltail, for her "charisma and perseverance". It fit her well, and I was one of the first cats to congratulate her.

I remembered how happy I was after my own ceremony. It was etched into my memory forever, and stood as a symbol for me, for ThunderClan. It said that no one of the other three Clans could hurt us now. My… father's legacy was put behind us, and it was time for an era of peace.

Oh, how I wish it could always be like this.

…

**Rather filler-ish, but I thought you'd like to check up on ThunderClan. It's been a while since I've written from a cat's POV… I hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless.**** Better get used to my style, I'm going to be here for a looooong time.**

**~LittleSpark**


End file.
